Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight unit and a display device using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art liquid crystal display (LCD) device 10. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the LCD device 10 includes a liquid crystal panel 11, a backlight unit 12 that supplies light toward the liquid crystal panel 11, a guide panel 13 that is coupled to the backlight unit 12 along a circumference surface of the backlight unit 12 and supports the liquid crystal panel 11, and a top case 14 that surrounds an edge of the liquid crystal panel 11.
The backlight unit 12 includes a light source unit 12a, a light guide panel 12b, a housing 12c, and a plurality of optical sheets 12d. 
Moreover, the related art LCD device 10 uses a coupling member such as a screw S, for fixing the case top 14, the guide panel 13, and the light source unit 12a. 
Therefore, a thickness T of the LCD device 10 is thickened.
Furthermore, since the related art LCD device 10 does not include a separate mechanism that fixes the light guide panel 12b, a position of the light guide panel 12b is changed in the backlight unit 12.